


Adorable Differences

by Symphoenae



Series: Gift Fic Universe [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, little ficlet, shameless fluff, they just cannot handle each other goodnight, they're so baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: One thing Rayla loved the most about her and Callum's dynamic was just how different they were, and yet they were still as close as ever. She was trained to be a warrior from a young age, while Callum grew up learning how to be a prince, yet he was one of the most gentle people she knew.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Gift Fic Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Adorable Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulstar/gifts).



> This gets gifted to art cause she's a little shit.  
> Me: *posts preview* Imagine me finally writing this prompt  
> Her: Is this the [spoiler] one  
> Me, COMPLETELY DERAILED, LOSING IT: NO DONT CALL ME OUT
> 
> happy birthday you little stinker have a ficlet

One thing Rayla loved the most about her and Callum's dynamic was just how different they were, and yet they were still as close as ever. She was trained to be a warrior from a young age, while Callum grew up learning how to be a prince, yet he was one of the most gentle people she knew. He couldn't grasp the concept of sword-fighting to save his life, but he was beginning to learn a bit of offense thanks to his arcanum connection. Other people might call him weak for how he is, but Rayla couldn't find it any more endearing. His hands were soft and built for art, while hers were rough and built for the handle of a blade. There was nothing wrong with the differences they had.

But if she were to pick her most favorite difference between them, it had to be his laugh by far. She got flustered just thinking about admitting that out loud, which is why she hadn't. Yet. The thing was, when Rayla laughed, it was strong and relatively loud. She wasn't afraid of showing her happiness as much as she was of her other emotions, which she still had to thank the pair of human brothers for. The point was, it was more confident. Callum's laugh, on the other hand, was the prime example of an opposite.

When Callum laughed, it was subdued and quieter- they weren't full, proper laughs to say. To put it simply, whenever something was funny enough, he would break out into a fit of boyish giggles that made Rayla's heart completely stop working until he was done. It was genuinely one of the cutest things she knew of in the entire world- and she used to play with adoraburrs almost daily!

Soon enough, she found herself unconsciously attempting to get the most laughs out of him per day- which no doubt trans lated into her acting ridiculous just for a sliver of time where she could ignore the world and tune her ears only to the sound of her adorable boyfriend's giggles. Bonus points if she could actually see his face while he was having his little giggle fit- Rayla had noticed a long time ago that his face would scrunch adorably, and he'd squeeze his eyes shut with a wide grin, and oh, if she could stare at that face for hours she would. Callum's giggle fits were even fighting against Moonberry Surprises in her head for which was sweeter- moon and stars, what was this human doing to her?

Callum didn't seem to mind though. He'd told her once before that laughing was good for your health, or something like that. Maybe that was a good lie to use if he ever came questioning her for why she was so adamant on getting him to laugh all the time. Who wouldn't want their loved ones to stay healthy, after all? But the more Rayla thought about their interactions lately, she couldn't help but notice that he almost seemed to be reciprocating her actions. 

Whenever they would talk, he’d throw in an extra joke here, or a silly gesture there, anything really. It was hard for her to resist her own laughs that would bubble up in her belly when he got into a groove of being silly. He looked ridiculous doing it, but then again, most of the things he did around her were just endearing. It was too hard not to laugh or smile with him around! But at the same time, this just made her work a little bit harder to get him to laugh every time. The more dumb banter they allowed for, the lighter she felt on a daily basis. It was nice to feel this way. To have nothing to really worry about within the castle walls, the only daily conflict being how to figure out new jokes or come up with new silly gimmicks to present to the other once they had a few moments to themselves.

One thing was for sure, though. Rayla would never get tired of the warmth that pooled in her gut every time her ears were greeted with the sweet sound of her boyfriend’s giggles. And, in the back of her mind, she wondered if he felt the same way about her laughter as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not even art's birthday but it will be in about 4 months  
> Yeah I still remember it stay mad you're getting gifts when it comes
> 
> anyways my fall semester started like 1 1/2 weeks ago and im already like. dying so slower updates for awhile sorry lads have a ficlet


End file.
